Genderbend Fionna and Cake: Uncanny
by Cancelleria
Summary: When Marshall Lee starts behaving a tad too nice, Fionna and Cake become suspicious... Oneshot with a little fluff. :33


"Oooh, I can't believe that guy!" Fionna muttered under her breath as her hair slipped out of its confinement, luscious yet muddy curls spread out on the sheets.

"Careful, honey," Cake chastised, wagging a paw disapprovingly. "I just cleaned the sheets this morning while you were out."

"Oh, sorry," Fionna hopped up and bunched her dirty tresses with a hand. "I think I'll go take a shower."

"What happened anway?" Cake inquired, to which she immediately regretted seeing a dark look spread across Fi's pretty face.

"Marshall Lee," she gritted her teeth, her voice low and brooding, and left the room.

'I had to ask,' Cake mused, the fur on her tail now standing.

…

"Marshall, that wasn't very nice of you," Gumball raised a pink eyebrow at his friend. "I saw the whole thing. Did you have to push her into the swamp?"

"Aw come on, don't be such a wet blanket!" the vampire king levitated, whisking around in the air frivolously. "I was just messing around with her."

"Honestly, Marsh, someday, she's going to get tired of all these, and soon, she'll start to ignore you altogether."

"And what do you know about that?" Marshall Lee hissed at the very thought of a certain blonde adventuress ignoring his well-planned clever antics.

"I do know for a fact she wasn't very happy about you getting her hat soaked in the mud," Gumball answered, his arms folded across his chest.

"Whatever, Gumbutt," he dismissed coolly, and weaved through the trees with grace. "See you later."

…

Marshall Lee flopped onto his bed and ran his hands through his hair.

Maybe he did go too far this time. What if Fionna really did ignore him? He couldn't stand it.

'_I shouldn't have messed with her stupid hat,' _he thought grumpily.

Gumball's words rang at the back of his head. "Stupid sissy prince."

But as much as he hated to admit it, there was some truth in his comment.

Fionna did cherish that hat of hers; she was rarely seen without it. She even wore it to sleep, he might add.

Marshall Lee sat up.

Well, he would just have to right the wrong.

…

It was the middle of the night. Fionna's hair was still wet, given its length. Cake was already fast asleep, her tail curling around her like a regular cat.

She sat by the window, running a towel through her damp hair, trying to utilise the light breeze outside.

Suddenly, a pale head popped up from the side of the windows.

"Hey, Fi."

"MARSHALL!" she nearly screamed, dropping her towel. "You almost scared me!"

He grinned. "Almost."

A charismatic grin it was, for it sent the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks.

The fresh memory of what he did earlier in the day came back to her, and she promptly snapped, "and what brings you here?"

He had kind of expected it, and he presented her with a bouquet of… well… burnt roses.

"I uh, came to apologise," he avoided her gaze.

"You what?" Fionna squeaked, not believing her ears. "I didn't know vampires can have fevers."

"I'm not sick, okay!" Marshall Lee insisted, pushing the bunch of charred flowers into her hands. "It just occurred to me that it was a major dick move. So... yeah… can we still be friends?"

Fionna smiled. "Of course we can, silly boy."

…

The next day, with her hair a little dryer and her hat clean, Fionna crammed her headpiece on, shoving whatever hair she could into it. As usual, only a tuft of hair was left exposed.

"Good morning, Fionna," an all too familiar voice greeted.

"Marshall?" Fionna gasped.

He was waiting outside her house in the shade in the air.

"You were here all night?"

"No biggie," he waved her off. "So, what's the agenda today?" He turned to Cake, who was rubbing her chin, deep in thought.

"Are you really Marshall?" she finally piped up.

The pale-skinned lad pouted. "Of course I am! Why do you even ask?"

"You seem… nice," Cake concluded.

"Hey!" he jumped up, defensive.

"Sorry, Marshall, but Cake's right," Fionna stepped up to him. "You've changed, but I guess… we just have to get used to it?"

Marshall Lee crossed his arms. "You'll see."

All day, he followed the pair around, bringing them freshly picked flowers, serenading them while playing his bass guitar and complimenting them on their appearances.

Fionna felt really uneasy. It was as if there was something up his sleeves.

Finally, she got Cake to leave her alone with him for a moment, and she pulled him aside.

"Alright, Marshall, what are you up to?"

Marshall Lee knit his brows. "What do you mean?" he asked, hurt crossing his features.

"Oh come on, Marshy," Fionna sighed. "How long have I known you for? Spit it out, buddy."

"Ugh… fine!" he threw his hands up in defeat. "It was because of what fancypants said!"

"Prince Gumball?"

"That's what you all call him anyway. He said you were going to ignore me if I didn't apologise," he looked at her, his eyes tinted with regret. "I'm really, sorry, okay? Believe me. Just… don't ignore me."

Fionna just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Oh, Marshall…" she cupped his face with her hand after registering all he had just said. "Silly boy, I'll never ignore you no matter how mad you make me," she beamed.

"Really? Even if I dirty your hat?" he asked, concern washing over him.

"Yes… even if you dirtied my hat…" she silenced him by pressing her lips on his.

Marshall was rather taken aback by her response, but he leaned in to the kiss.

When they parted lips, he flashed her his signature grin.

"So you like me messing with you?"

"Well…"

He put his lips to her ear.

"So you like me?" he whispered teasingly.


End file.
